


Beverly Loves Her Boys (And They Love Her And Each Other)

by Trashbaggbabbie



Series: Loser Loves [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, M/M, poly losers club, they all love each other, they’re all just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Beverly watches her boys and realizes the love she has for them and that they have for each other.





	Beverly Loves Her Boys (And They Love Her And Each Other)

Beverly looks out at her boys, a soft smile on her face. She lights a cigarette and takes a drag of her cigarette, noticing all the things they do.

She first focuses on Richie and Bill.

Richie stands on top of a tall hill, shouting something that Beverly can’t really hear. Bill stands at the bottom of the hill, giving Richie a thumbs up as he holds up a video camera. Beverly shakes her head, giggling a little. Richie takes off running and does a flip off of the hill, going face first into mud. Bill’s loud laugh runs through the night air, making Beverly smile. It’s rare to hear a real laugh from him. Richie always brings it out.

“Be careful! I will put you on the couch tonight, Rich!” Stan snaps loudly, a smile showing on his face before he starts flipping off Richie when he blows a kiss to him. Beverly looks down to where Stan is cuddled next to Ben, both of them sharing a book to read under a street light by the bench they’re sitting on. Ben smiles fondly at Bill still laughing and then looks down at Stan, softly kissing his forehead. Stan looks up at Ben with a smile, cuddling into him a little more.

“You can always sleep with me, Richie!” Mike’s voice perks up, a wide smile on his face, a total difference from Eddie’s scrunched up, disgusted face. Eddie looks at Mike with glaring eyes.

“No, he can’t. I always sleep with you and when he joins, he always kicks me off.” Eddie complains, a pout on his face that goes away when Mike kisses him softly. “I promise I won’t let hi—“

“C’mon Eddie Spaghetti! You love my nightly kicks! It’s an honor to feel them!” Richie responds, wiping off his face on his shirt, making Eddie, Stan, and Ben scrunch up their faces.

“I beg to differ, Rich. I love you, but you kick like a fucking horse.” Stan responds to Richie, scoffing a little. Bill leans into Richie, smiling a little.

“I love when you kick me, Richie.” Bill says in a sweet, high pitched voice. Richie beams slightly, leaning in and pecks his lips loudly. He wraps an arm around Bill.

“See, this is why Bill is my favorite,” he turns to Beverly, “except you baby doll, I love you the most.” He winks and she giggles, putting out her cigarette before she throws it out. She moves down next to Ben, who leans over and kisses her softly.

“Richie! No! Get off of me!” Beverly hears Eddie shout and pulls away from Ben to see Richie holding Eddie upside down over the mud that he fell in earlier. “Richie please!”

“Say it, Eds! Say I’m the best boyfriend out of all of us men!” Richie says loudly, moving Eddie a little closer. Stan speaks up.

“Sorry, Rich. That’s Beverly.” Richie looks up, shocked.

“Staniel! How da—“ Richie’s cut off by Eddie wrapping his legs over his shoulder and flipping a little so he’s slamming Richie right into the mud. The rest of the losers laugh as Richie sputters, even more mud on his clothes. Eddie smiles triumphantly, before he stares at a grinning Richie.

“Richie, don’t...” Richie takes one step forward and Eddie takes off in a sprint, a laughing Richie chasing after him. After a few moments, Eddie is laughing along, still running from a dirty Richie.

“C’mon Eds! I just want a hug! Maybe even a kiss!” Eddie squeals as Richie catches up to him and wraps his arms around him, squeezing him tightly, kissing all over his face. Eddie’s giggles ring through the silent park and Beverly looks at all the other losers, noticing the fond looks they give as they look at Richie and Eddie. Beverly feels the love that they all share for each other.

Two hours later, Mike checks his watch and stands up, scooping up a sleeping Stan. Stan mumbles a little in his sleep before cuddling against Mike, his head in his neck.

“I have work in a few hours. I’m gonna head back to the apartment.” The losers apartment was only a two minute walk from the park, so they just nodded. Mike walked off with Stan in his arms, Ben following, leaving Bill, Eddie, Beverly, and Richie.

Beverly leans back against Eddie’s chest and he wraps his arms around her, humming softly. They both watch as Bill and Richie bicker over some comic book, Beverly occasionally joining in.

“Nerds.” Eddie says and Beverly giggles as Bill and Richie’s heads snap to look at them. They look at Beverly and grin, all thinking the same thing. Beverly turns in Eddie’s arms and he looks down at her. She moves a little to the side and Eddie’s face lights up in recognition.

“Wait, Beverly,nO!” Eddie squeals as Beverly pokes at his sides, tickling him. He squirms, falling back into the grass, laughing loudly.

“P-Please stooop.” Eddie whines, panting a little, the smile on his face shining brightly. Beverly moves back and smiles, looking at Richie and Bill who started to wrestle. Bill pins Richie down and smiles down at him before leaning in and kissing Richie softly. Beverly hears Richie hum softly and notices him kissing back. She feels a soft kiss on her cheek and turns, kissing Eddie softly. She pulls away to see his face flushed a little. She notices him look at Bill and Richie before groaning.

“Get a room!” Eddie says, giggling as they pull away with flushed faces, totally different from the reason that Eddie was flushed. They take Eddie’s advice and start to head back to the apartment, leaving Eddie and Beverly. She turns to him and kisses him again. Eddie kisses her back, a large smile on his face.

An hour later, the sun is rising and Beverly sits with Eddie until she gets tired. She closes her eyes and is asleep in minutes, listening to Eddie’s soft breathing.

She wakes up at 11 to a loud sound in the kitchen. She sits up in her and Ben’s bed, noticing that he’s up, as always. Beverly sighs and gets out of bed, walking passed everyone’s room, noticing they’re all up, even Richie. She makes her way to the kitchen and stops, admiring her boys. Richie is messing with Eddie, who is cooking, but still has a smile on his face. Stan is talking with Ben while sitting in Mike’s lap. Mike leans in and kisses his cheek softly. Bill is typing on his computer, probably some story that he’s working on. Beverly can’t wait to read it.

Richie looks up and smiles happily. “Bevvie!” He calls out loudly before bouncing over to her and hugging her tightly. She giggles and hugs him before walking to every boy and kissing them on the cheek. The last is Eddie, who smiles asks what’s she’ll like on her omelet.

Later, she sits in the bath, listening through the walls at Richie playing his guitar, everyone else at work. She thinks about her life that very moment. They saved her when they were all young and now here they are. All successful and together. She realizes that she does love her boys very much. And they all love her back. And the love will never stop.


End file.
